He Was Ready
by crazytuts
Summary: A one shot about Harry as a sixth year. Taking place in sixth year, Harry overcomes his solitary feelings to find out why he's been having dreams of Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew. Once he felt lonely, but now he realizes that he is loved by man


Darkness was always present in Harry's dreams. It came like an intense gust of wind and diminished everything in its path, and he never knew how to refrain himself from those winds. So hard he had tried to make them disappear but nothing was successful. Deep breathing, meditating, Occlumency, you name it. None of those tricks worked. Harry should have known that his life would worsen after enraging Voldemort. He trapped most of Voldemort's Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic the previous summer, smashed the prophecy so he could not read it, and announced to the world the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This could make anyone mad, but the peculiar thing was that Harry was not having dreams of Voldemort lately; he was having nightmares about his most faithful Death Eaters.

Harry was so exhausted from his Quidditch match against Ravenclaw that he jumped straight into bed without putting his pajamas on. Drowsiness overtook him and he went into a deep slumber, losing all consciousness.

A morbid black room revealed itself. Burning unscented candles were pasted high on all four corners of the walls, wax dripping frequently to the rusty floor. It looked more like a cave than a room from the looks of the fireplace and a cluster of different sized rocks placed randomly to one side. One could almost sniff the rusty smell of old wood and taste the dirt floating amidst the air, and in that air stood two bodies. One was tall and vampire-like and the other was short and slouched like a camel's hump. As the candles glowed orange, the faces of Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange came out into the open.

"In the name of Merlin, if you mess this up, I'll have your pathetic brain and about the rest of your body in that fat blubbery giant's mouth." said Bellatrix, her voice hoarse and echoing through the room. She walked to the fireplace, her wand armed, and let out a hand to touch the fire. It made contact but she didn't show the slightest sign of pain.

"I will not. You have my word." Wormtail's timid voice slithered out of his mouth.

"That's what we are afraid of. Do NOT mess this up. The Dark Lord will be incensed with rage if you do. You got that you pathetic worthless worm?"

Wormtail muttered something along the lines of "then why didn't he ask you to do it" and Bellatrix tuh-ed.

"I begged him to let me do it but he dissented. Said I was too valuable to be sent to Azkaban if something were to go wrong."

"Oh." Wormtail sat down, lowering his weak legs to a fold, on the floor and Bellatrix immediately shot a look of disgust.

"The potion should be effective and if it is not, get out of there as soon as you can. You hear me? We can't afford to have any mishaps, especially with the Ministry, since they are aware of the Dark Lord. Get through that door and make sure you close it on the way behind you. An Unspeakable could enter at any time."

"What if I can't get through the door?"

"I'm going to curse you into oblivion if you ask me that again." said Bellatrix, with irritation in her voice. "If you can't even get through that department door then we're not doing this. I'm going."

"No!" Wormtail conjured up a scared face, thinking what the Dark Lord would do to him if he found out that his servant was incapable of handling such a trivial job. "I meant the door inside the circle. It is locked after all. What if the spell doesn't work?"

"I kill you, then. Make it work, no matter what. That is our last hope of regaining all the power that we once had."

"No pressure there." Wormtail muttered again and rolled his eyes. Bellatrix stared hard at him for two seconds. Suddenly, she flashed her wand, "NO RESPECT! _Crucio!_"

Harry woke up with a start. His scar burned, scalded, screamed at him to make the pain stop. The pain was everywhere. In his arms, legs, feet, stomach, throat, back. He felt like he had just been hit with the Cruciatus Curse instead of the man in his dream. Harry groped onto the cold sheets, wrapped them tightly around himself for protection, and leaned against the inside part of the wall next to his bed, not daring to make a sound. The last thing he needed was another fanatical Harry Potter episode.

He couldn't do it anymore. He would give anything to get his hands on a Timeturner and go back sixteen years, somehow save himself from this curse that he had been suffocating from as long as he could remember. Forget about trying to get his parents back or even Sirius. Harry wished he had not been born at all. He could not cause so much trouble, pain, death then, now could he?

That day in Herbology was clear in his mind…the shiny sharp steel knife moved so smoothly. An image flashed through him, seeing that knife breaking through the barrier of his stomach, blood oozing out and his body falling helplessly to the ground. That would be the end. So what was preventing him from committing this act? His two angels.

Ron and Hermione had been supporting him and being his friend just like any other time. Probably the reason why he appreciated it more now was because they were all he had. Harry hadn't told them about the prophecy yet and didn't know if he ever would. He craved love and support, not pity and sympathy.

"Harry?" a groggy voice spoke. Harry elevated his head to find a dim glow from the window lighting Ron's opened eyes. He was observing Harry curiously. "Bad dream, mate?"

"No. I can't sleep. That's all."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

But Harry knew from his friend's voice that he didn't believe it, and Harry couldn't blame him either. No matter how much Ron and Hermione tried to be by his side through every step of his life, he just couldn't open up to them. He felt an irretrievable void between himself and the world, preventing him to open up to anyone, and that void would never wither. It had been placed in him ever since he had been marked with a scar.

…

The next morning, Harry's head hurt and feet ached as he strolled down the boys staircase and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Even after the horrid dreams of the night, he felt fine physically, but because of the bitter cold weather of December, his bones had become numb. Christmas was approaching, and while the rest of the school was in merry moods, he felt like he was imprisoned. It didn't matter if he was surrounded by a thousand people; he was alone.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked concernedly, as he seated himself next to her and grabbed a piece of toast and strawberry jam.

"Nothing. Why?" It didn't take him long to lift his head and notice both of his friends staring at him.

"What?"

"Ron told me you were up in the middle of the night. Do you want to talk about it?"

He chewed on his toast, leaving his throat dry. Harry had not thought about the dream that much. Sure, it was different from any other dream that he'd been having but he just did not want to face it.

"No."

"You sure?" Ron repeated from the past night.

"Yes."

"Maybe it's a good idea to tell us. We could figure out-"

"A lot of things." Ron cut in.

Harry grabbed the glass of orange juice to his left.

"We were just talking about vacation," said Ron through his eating, "You're coming to the Burrow right?"

"I don't know. Will they let me?"

"Mum got special permission from Dumbledore so yeah, you can come."

Harry nodded without enthusiasm.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke.

"What?"

"Talk to us."

Harry coughed, "Okay. Talk."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other like they were sitting near an alien. He could see those I'm-worried-but-don't-know-what-to-do expression on their faces.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione's tone was almost accusatory, "You don't complain, argue, get angry, anything. I'd rather see you in those emotions than just walk around like a corpse."

Harry said, "Honestly, I don't want to be angry, sad, or confused. What's the point?"

"Because only when you have negative emotions you can experience the positive ones." said Hermione.

"You sound like a shrink."

"A what?" Ron spoke in the midst of their conversation, for he'd been stuffing his face either because he was really hungry or was trying to avoid giving his opinion in the conversation.

"A doctor for mentally retarded people." Harry answered him sardonically.

"Anyway, Harry. Talk to us. You've been acting strange ever since-"

Harry cringed.

"-June, and I can understand why, but you have to talk about it or you'll never get over it."

"So I've heard for the hundredth time." How was he ever supposed to get over that?

…

Harry and Ron entered the Astronomy classroom right next to the tower. Hermione had dropped the class to take Muggle Studies again, a subject that she had dropped in their third year. To Harry, this class was just about the same as Divination, but was of little more interest because he believed in the stars and planets. However, he wasn't sure if they had the powers to affect human emotions and happenings. Although one day he had thought back to his first year when the centaur Firenze had uttered "Mars is bright tonight." Just a few weeks ago, he had learned that the planet Mars represented the god of war. It meant a huge battle was coming, which was definitely accurate.

Harry's eyes traveled the room and fell on the back of a girl with dirty blond hair. He motioned Ron to follow him and they sat down next to her. Ever since their sixth year started, it was a ritual to sit together, despite the differences of House and year. Not many people were taking Astronomy this year, hence the mixing of years.

"Hey Luna." I said, and she gave me the usual greeting: a long gaze with her unblinking gray eyes. She did talk, but only when she felt like it. Ever since their trip to the Ministry of Magic last June, they had practically been forced to become friends.

…

They were walking out of the classroom when Luna opened her mouth, "Care to share your thoughts?"

"No, not really."

"It's alright. I know what's going on with you." It was her enigmatic voice that made Ron's eyebrows rise. He whispered in Harry's ear, "I'm going that way. Good luck."

"Wait, what?" But when he turned, Ron was gone.

Out of nowhere, Luna came close and wrapped her arm around his and led him through the narrow hallway. Harry's body trembled a bit but he didn't retrieve his arm.

"How do you know what's wrong with me?"

"I went through it myself when my Mum died. I never got along with her because she thought I was a strange child but she loved me anyways. But me: I resented her. I still remember those nights when I would go in the kitchen and break three of her favorite china plates when I was angry with her."

"I didn't resent Sirius." He was offended. What was she leading this to?

Luna ignored his comment, "After she died, I was the object of my anger. I felt worthless. I would have given anything to bring my mother back and apologize to her. I didn't feel like living anymore."

That sounded more like what he was going through. "So…how did you get over it?"

"I didn't get over it, and I'm still not over it, but I learned to appreciate the things and people around me."

His arm didn't feel so uncomfortable around hers anymore. Whenever he was with Luna, he could speak whatever was in his mind

"Don't you miss your mother? Doesn't it feel as if something's missing in you?"

"Yes an no. I still have my Dad, and he's whole enough for me."

Whenever he was with Luna, he could speak whatever was in his mind. "What about me? I don't' have my Mom, Dad, or Sirius. Who am I supposed to live for?"

"You have to learn that it's not just blood relations that count. There's more value and life in other relationships too. Why look for something you can never get?"

"Because that is what I'm missing. There's no one in my life to care for me and watch over me."

Luna smiled, "Here is your family: Dumbledore is you grandfather, Mr. and Mrs.Weasley are your father and mother, Ron's your brother, Hermione your sister, and I'm your wife. Happy?"

Harry laughed, laughed like he hadn't for months. A sudden surge of emotions struck him right at the heart, making it jump with excitement. That was her cue to depart. He twirled to hug her. Then he was off to Potions, but nevertheless felt better. She was right. People did care for him. He was just too blind to see it.

Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that he had gone the other way, opposite the dungeons. All he wanted to do now was talk to Ron and Hermione.

…

Surprisingly, Harry found Ron flipping through the pages of a Charms book in the library as he went to the last place to search for them. That meant that Hermione had to be there as well. He approached Ron, who glanced at him, "Hey. Everything alright? Did Luna try to seduce you again?"

"She tried." Harry grinned, sitting down across from him, but then got up. He had this strange feeling. It was love, or somewhat close to it. Somehow he had to infect someone with it, so he walked over to Ron, "Give me a hug Ron!"

"Come again?"

Harry kicked him playfully, forcing him to stand on his feet, and hugged him, closing his arms tightly around his broad chest. It was Ron's turn to feel uncomfortable.

Ron stared at him open mouthed, getting a feel of his forehead with his palm. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. That was just thanks for being my friend."

"Now, where's Hermione? She deserves one too." Ron stared more, calculating him, and then his lips widened. "Let me go get her."

Harry's eyes scanned the room and felt alive once again. Maybe flowers did spring in winter.

…

It was midnight, and once again, Harry was found tossing and turning in his bed, his mind filled with the horrors of a nightmare. It was the same one as the night before. Bellatrix's vivid face haunted him when he woke up the next morning with a major headache. This dream that he had avoided was now a puzzle he had to solve. What were they after now?

Something about Unspeakables and the Ministry revolved around his brain and that meant only one thing: They were going to make an attempt to break into the Department of Mysteries. Also, Bellatrix had mentioned a door that Wormtail would have to break through…what door was that? That was the part he could not figure out. Everything else was obvious. Either Voldemort was using his goons to find the best way to eliminate him or was trying to rule the world.

When Harry confided in Ron and Hermione about this dream, they were curious too. Even before breakfast, Hermione dragged them to the library. How typical of her. Harry didn't mind researching this item that they were after, but he would have wanted some food in his stomach before.

Placed in the back of the library, Harry went through a series of books about ancient magical objects, wands, jewelry, practically anything that had symbolism to it. After an hour or so, he grabbed a book titled _Weapons: A Collector's Guide_ and immediately the book flipped open by itself and landed somewhere in the middle of the book. On the left page, a picture of a knife that Harry had seen before was pasted on. It's name was a penknife that could open any locked door and undo any knot. It was the knife that Sirius had given him for Christmas. All the memories flooded back like the never ending tides, reminding him of everything in the past year. Sirius falling through the deadly veil. Mr.Weasley getting bit by Voldemort's poisonous snake. Seeing Lupin's heartbroken face as he tried to calm Harry.

A tear escaped his eye and trailed down his cheek. More came, and unlike before, he didn't try to stop them. How was he going to deal with this if he always tried to keep his emotions inside? He had to move on. He had to face the obstacles in his life. He had a mission to accomplish and there was no place for weakness when that time came.

Going back to the book, he flipped through to the back of the book, and in the middle of it, something caught his attention. He turned the page back and gazed at the title: THE CRYSTAL OF INVINCIBILITY: CREATOR, GODRIC GRYFFINDOR.

Harry's brain waves perked up. What had Godric Gryffindor created? Once he had called Ron and Hermione to his side, he began to read:

_The Crystal of Invincibility, made by the Gryffindor founded Godric Gryffindor, is one of the most mysterious objects located in the Department of Mysteries inside the Ministry of Magic. It has the power of life, death, knowledge, love, and a powerful yet dangerous force to this world. The more emotion and power one feeds into it, the stronger it becomes. This room has been locked ever since the Keeper of the Crystal decided to close it, due to its power, eight hundred years ago. No further research has taken place since 1979 when the famous wizard Albus Dumbledore banned the study of the Crystal of Invincibility due to its exquisite power to punish the evil, become immortal, and mythically resurrect the dead._

"Wow." was all that Hermione could say. "Do you think-"

"I think that's it."

Ron's eyes skimmed the passage again, "No wonder they're after it. 'it has the power of life, death, knowledge, love, and a powerful yet dangerous force to this world'? It sounds like every madman's fantasy."

But that wasn't the excerpt that interested Harry the most, "'Mythically resurrect the dead'…you think that's possible?"

Hermione patted his back, "Harry…he can't come back."

"I know. I just wish I could see him again."

"Me too." said Hermione and Ron at the same time. They exchanged glances and smiled.

"So if Gryffindor made it and Voldemort's trying to get it….what does that mean? Is it the whole Slytherin versus Gryffindor ordeal again, like the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Who knows. This all sounds like a bunch of crap if you ask me." said Ron.

Hermione nudged him annoyingly, "Ron! How many times have I told you? Don't use that language around me!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine, mom."

Harry guffawed. _Some things never change. _

Hermione ignored both of them and went on, "So if Voldemort's after it to kill you, which I'm presuming from the powers of the crystal, we have to stop him at all costs. You must tell Dumbledore, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"But why? Why does he have to kill him?" Ron piped on, "Harry is not a big danger to him as everyone thinks he is-no offense Harry- because he's only sixteen years old, whereas Voldemort is ten times his age and power."

Harry averted his eyes, making Madam Pince's feathery quill his main focus. There was no way he was telling them about the prophecy.

However, he could always count on Hermione to give a logical answer, "Why has Voldemort always tried to kill Harry from day one? To recover his pride, feel the most powerful of wizards, and a bunch of other reasons. Mostly it's his ego I'm betting on."

Harry breathed again.

"So," Ron straightened himself up, "When do you want to go Dumbledore's office?"

Hermione waved her hand left and right, "No, no. I think he should go alone."

Ron looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because this is about Harry."

She was right. In the end, he would be all alone.

…

Harry was glad that Hermione had reminded him to go Professor McGonagall for Dumbledore's office password or he would have been standing out there in front of the gargoyle looking like an idiot. As the stone gargoyle moved aside, a spiral staircase revealed itself, and as he stepped onto it, it moved upwards to the entrance door. He opened it, feeling a bit anxious, and entered it. The room was the same as he had remembered the last time he had been in there, except for the various crashed instruments on the floor that he had taken his anger out on. A few of the portraits waved, some squinted their eyes, and others swished into other portraits to whisper something in their ears. Dumbledore was resting behind his mahogany desk, his wrinkled eyes closed in deep peace. His moon shaped spectacles were on the desk. Harry thought he must have been really tired and considered tracing back his steps and leaving, but at that moment, Dumbledore's eyes opened and he spoke, "Harry. What a pleasant surprise."

He sat up and reached out his hand. Harry took a seat across from him and cleared his throat in trying to break the awkward silence surrounding them. Even the portraits didn't utter a word.

"Might I wonder what brings you here?" Dumbledore folded his hands together and leaned them on the desk. Harry could see his aqua eyes sparkle even after he put his glasses on.

"Well…"

"Yes."

"I had this dream-no, vision, last night and the night before. I mean, I've had them before but they weren't as important. This one seemed so real and…er, well, there was…" and Harry told him the full contents of the dream. Dumbledore listened attentively the whole way and never interrupted him. When he was done, Dumbledore lifted his body, instantly looking twenty years older, and spoke, "I should have known those dreams would find you someday. I suppose I have to inform you about everything that was inferred to in that dream or something will happen that I will later regret. Now, Harry, do you know what the Crystal of Invincibility is?"

"Yes." He said with a shadow of guilt on his face. Dumbledore, however, smiled. "What else should I expect from my three expert detectives?"

_They would be nothing if you closed down the library. _

"I doubt that." said Dumbledore, obviously reading his mind.

Harry shifted in the chair.

"Well, putting all that aside, it is time to tell you about a concept that will help you in your path to defeat Voldemort."

Harry could sense it. Sense the tension hovering in the room, amidst the portraits and even the papers. He let Dumbledore know he was listening by sitting straight himself.

"As you already know, Harry, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor. Many people do not know this, but all of them were purebloods, save Godric Gryffindor. His father Melvin Gryffindor was a wizard and Hathelda, his mother, was a Muggle. To this day, Gryffindor is the first known half blood in the magical world."

"Were Muggles unknown to wizards at that time?" asked Harry.

"No, they were not. The magical community stereotyped them as much as they do today. It explained why Salazar did not want them enrolled into Hogwarts because of their 'foul' blood. Anyhow, before the founders' times, there was a seer who made a prophecy stating that the first half blood to be born on this earth would be the most wise and powerful. Salazar Slytherin, despite knowing this knowledge, joined Gryffindor in the school, but when Gryffindor became more popular and more likely a leader than just one of the founders, the competition was too much for him so he left, only to revolt with his infamous Chamber of Secrets."

Harry let all the information sink. "What does this have to do with the Crystal of Invincibility?"

"You see, when Salazar left the school, Gryffindor created this crystal as a defense against his greatest nemesis. As I am assuming you already know, whenever a person feels high levels of an emotion, say it be love, hate, passion, sorrow, envy, pride, a small portion of those emotions transfer into the crystal, making it powerful step by step. Just think about it Harry. This crystal has been in existence for over a thousand years; just think of the power it must contain. It is no wonder that Voldemort craves its power.

"However, one thing that Voldemort or about any other person does not know, is that a true half blood Gryffindor can extract that power from it when their emotions connect with Godric Gryffindor's. Do you remember what I told you in June about that closed room in the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry nodded.

"That is where the crystal is being held. No one is allowed to get a hold of it unless they have my permission. I have not let anyone make contact with it so far because I have been saving it for one person only."

He didn't have to ask who that person was.

"Yes, you. After I die, which I am afraid is coming near; the responsibility of the crystal will be passed onto you. It is the key to defeating Voldemort. If one can put power into it, one can extract it also."

_This is so much to deal with_.

"I am afraid so," said Dumbledore, "but you will have to take responsibility for it. You were destined to do this and I believe in you more than I believe in myself. I know you will not let me down."

"I hope so." And with that, Harry got to his feet and, after saying his farewells, left Dumbledore's office.

Everything was flashing through his head…Crystal of Invincibility, Godric Gryffindor, Department of Mysteries, Hethelda…He didn't know if he could take it all at once, how would he be able to face it when the time came? Everyone was depending on him. He knew he could do it. All he needed was time.

…

The Christmas holidays were here. It was ten o'clock on Saturday morning. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were ready for the train with their small bags clutched in their hands. It felt strange to go home by the Hogwarts Express because in the past, they had gone by Portkey. Once they got on, Ron and Hermione went to the front compartment to find out what their prefect duties were for that journey.

Harry felt the tension as soon as they walked into the nearest empty compartment and sat on different seats, facing each other a few feet away. As soon as the Express moved, Luna got her Quibbler out and immersed herself in it, her face hidden behind the magazine. Harry turned his attention out the window. The clouds had cleared out to leave a desolate vast sky, with a sun shining brightly in the sky, leaving the day a clear but chilly one. He became bore after a few minutes, and started to sort out his Quidditch player cards in alphabetical order. He would have loved to talk more with Luna, but knowing her, she probably would have ignored him as if he were a part of the wall. But he didn't mind. Other people might have taken her personality rude and obnoxious, but Harry found it diverse and almost attractive. He didn't think he would have liked her if she'd been normal. There were these feelings he had for her that were deep inside, nothing like what he had felt for Cho. She had been a crush, but Luna was something more. He just didn't know how to approach her to tell her all of this. He was hoping that one day she would come to him and tell him that she fancied him, but the chances of that were slim.

There was something in the invisible stars that day, but he didn't know if it was good or bad. However, when the lady with the food cart came by their compartment, Harry's hopes lifted, because Luna looked up to see what was on the cart and bought two pastries. He was surprised when Luna held them up and said, "Strawberry or apple?"

"I'll take apple."

It tasted good, probably more than it should have because it was from her. Knowing that this would go nowhere if he didn't talk, he opened his mouth, "So. What are your plans for vacation?"

Luna chewed her pastry slowly, "Dad might take me to his office. He even said I could co-write an article with him. Then we'll go to my aunt's house for Christmas. And the rest, I don't know."

"Wow. Sounds like fun." It did. He wondered what she would write about. Crumpling Snorcacks or whatever they were called?

It was one of the most awkward times he'd spent with anyone. They were sitting across form each other, eating their food slowly, and now they were staring at each other almost as if it were a staring contest.

Fortunately, Luna broke the ice, "You like me, don't you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You like me. Admit it."

_And like you don't?_ Harry thought. He clearly remembered her wrapping her arm around his but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Er-Alright. I'll admit it. I like you. But I know you like me as well."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

They kept on gazing at each other. Harry noticed a unique sense of beauty stirred in her gray sea of eyes and peach-colored puffed up lips. Her wavy dirty blond hair was different than most others also. All of his strength from the past couple of days came back to him and he got enough of it to cross the barrier from one seat to another as he sat down next to her. Closely. Very closely. And I suppose every one can guess what happened after that.

…

The Burrow was home to Harry, even more so than Hogwarts, and it wasn't because of the house, but because of the people. Where could he find a family like the Weasleys that was so warm, open, and considerate? As soon as Mrs.Weasley took him in her arms, he regretted of ever thinking that no one cared for him.

"How are you holding up dear?" she asked in that sweet motherly voice.

"I'm doing much better Molly." He said, and meant it for the first time.

…

Harry couldn't sleep. Something ominous was about to take place, and he was laying there next to Ron just awaiting it with angst. He didn't know how many hours passed because he never moved from that spot. It was not a sudden event when a crack broke the air and the body of Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in front of his bed. He grabbed him by the arm, and before he knew it, he had disappeared from Ron's room and landed in the same cave-like room that he had envisioned in his dreams. Immediately he whipped out his wand and glanced around, alert as ever, but he didn't have to look for long. There he was, the tall wizard with bleeding red eyes and green robe ready to obliterate the human standing in front of him. Harry was not scared at all. For the first time in his life, he was ready.


End file.
